1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anemoscopes that allow the direction and intensity of the wind to be confirmed in a simple manner, and more particularly to a simplified anemoscope suitable for mobile use.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in order to confirm the direction and intensity of the wind while playing golf, grass is torn up and tossed in the air. However, grass is not light enough to satisfactorily fly in the wind, and therefore the direction and intensity of the wind cannot be accurately confirmed by merely tearing up and tossing grass in the air. Under such circumstances, the following patent documents have been disclosed.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 60-132768 discloses a device for confirming the wind direction by a light ribbon attached at the end of a golf club grip.
Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3126997 discloses a device for confirming the wind direction by the direction of a flag provided in an air passage.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 7-14379 discloses a device for confirming the wind direction by discharging cigarette smoke.
However, the device described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 60-132768 is less than attractive in appearance, and is also hard to use from the perspective of golfers. In particular, when swinging the golf club, it is necessary to remove the ribbon, which is troublesome.
The device described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3126997 has a complicated structure, and is unlikely to be provided at low cost. In addition, it is inferior in portability and design.
The device described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 7-14379 is not particularly useful for golfers who do not have any habit of smoking. In addition, it is inferior in portability and design.